Marvel riot
by jannbusa
Summary: these are a list of all the carachters who fight in this. Elektra, Angel, Doc oc, INvisible women, Venom, Iron man, Toad and much more review if you think its good
1. Chapter 1

This is a riot between every single Marvel person starting out with the girls of Marvel. If you review this story the next chapter will be the guys then both combined. The teams are good vs. evil.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Elektra ran threw the forest as she jumped over a log that was pulled on its side. Elektra jumped over it pulling out her sais. She then saw lady deathstrike in front of her. Deathstrike had a smile pulled across her face. Elektra looked serious as she spun her sais around.

Suddenly (Screw this chapter is going to be girls and boys.) Silver Surfer jumped off his surf board landing behind her. He had his board clenched in his hand. Elektra pointed a sai at him but kept her eyes on deathstrike. Deathstrike suddenly shot her claws out of her fingertips widening her eyes with a crazy look pulled over her smile. She pulled her claws to the side of her face in a fighting pose.

Silver Surfer jumped onto his surf board. Elektra pulled her legs together ready to fight. Suddenly Deathstrike jumped forward clawing forward. Elektra bent back as the claws flew over her face. Elektra then kneed Deathstrikes breast making her jump back. Elektra then slashed for her check making the skin pull apart with blood coming out.

Deathstrike stepped back in pain as Elektra threw her sai straight into her face. Deathstrike flew back screaming in pain. Elektra smiled as she turned around seeing Silver Surfer. He flew forward as Elektra did a back handspring dodging him.

Silver Surfer waited for her to stand straight as he suddenly spun around smacking the side into Elektra's cheek. Elektra bent over in pain as she looked up quickly stomping her foot onto the end of the surf board. The surf board bent over as Sliver Surfer flew over her.

Deathstrike slowly pulled the sai out of her face throwing it to the ground. Her cuts and stabs slowly healed up as Elektra faught against silver surfer. Deathstrike turned around looking at Elektra fully healed.

She ran forward as she elbowed the back of Elektra's head throwing her forward. Sliver surfer suddenly grabbed her arms pulling her onto his board as he bent up suddenly blasting energy into her body throwing her into the air. Elektra screamed in pain as she flew threw the air.

Suddenly something grabbed her flying threw the air. Suddenly a gust of wind appeared to the side of Deathstrike and Silver surfer. They saw Elektra being let go onto the ground with angel behind her.

Elektra smiled as suddenly she ran forward. Angel flew into the air above the tree's. Elektra ran so fast they couldn't see her as she suddenly kicked off Silver surfer. Silver Surfer flew back as Angel tackled him. Elektra then jumped off a tree doing a flip as she kicked into Deathstrikes face. Deathstrike started to fall head first but she pulled her hands onto the ground doing a front handspring jumping off as she kicked Elektra back.

Elektra then threw her sai forward once more as Deathstrike blocked it with her claws. Elektra had no more sais. Deathstrike smiled as she ran forward.

Angel threw Silver Surfer into the air as he flew up crashing threw the branches. Angel punched into Surfers face as Silver Surfer flew back. He then ran forward digging his board into Angels stomach diving down. Angel quickly stomped his foot onto the board making it fly backwards.

Silver Surfer crashed into trees as Angel flew for him. Elektra was thrown back sliding on the ground as she saw her sai next to her. She sighed in relief as she grabbed it running forward quickly diving over Deathstrike she rolled on the ground as she grabbed her other sai. She turned around as Deathstrike slashed for her. Elektra jumped back barely dodging as she stabbed into Deathstrikes stomach. She spun around throwing her back.

Deathstrike flew back as suddenly something caught her. It was a large metal claw. Suddenly doc oc appeared out of the trees tearing down two trees with two arms. He let Deathstrike onto the ground. Suddenly surfer appeared behind them as he threw angel to Elektra. Angel caught his fall looking up at them. He got up standing in front of Elektra, pulling his wings out. Elektra quickly turned around side by side with Angel. She whispered something in his ear as they both nodded.

Elektra suddenly flipped up into the air as she landed into a tree. Angel followed after her as they both hid in the tree. Suddenly Deathstrike smiled as she ran forward jumping onto the tree clawing into the stump crawling up. Doc oc pulled two arms up as he grabbed two good branches pulling his body up. Silver surfer followed after him going into the tree.

Deathstrike pulled up onto a branch as suddenly Elektra tackled her pulling her onto a branch jumping off her stomach. Elektra glided threw an empty space as suddenly Doc oc's claw punched into her body throwing her back. Elektra hit the tree as Angel flew forward grabbing Doc ocs head throwing him forward into a tree. Doc oc hit the middle of the tree bending his back in pain as a branch fell hitting him in the head.

Silver Surfer ran forward as he punched into Angels stomach with both fists. Angel flew back as his body was smacked into a stump. Angel groaned in pain as Angel looked up as Elektra kicked into his face. Silver Surfer backed off as Elektra landed on a branch underneath him. Silver Surfer glanced down at her as suddenly Angel punched into his face. Throwing him back. Elektra smile as she ran on the branch as she saw another branch above her with Silver surfer over that one.

She jumped up gripping onto the branch as she spun her body around. Her body swirled over the branch as she kicked into Silver Surfers side. Silver Surfer flew back letting go of his board as he fell down. Elektra landed on the branch as she looked down with Angel flying down next to her. Lady deathstrike jumped off a branch landing in between them. She bent back as she spun her arms around her slicing into the edge of Angels stomach but Elektra was smart enough to dodge. Lady Deathstrike looked at Angel as she kicked into his temple throwing him off the branch. She then turned around slicing for Elektra. Elektra swiftly dodged as she dropped into the splitz.

Angel then flew back up aiming for Deathstrike but suddenly Doc Oc slammed his arms against his body. Angel flew back as his body hit the tree behind him. He groaned in pain as the arm let go of him. He fell to the branch under him. Suddenly Doc Oc sliced his arm for him again. Angel gasped in fear as he flew up. The metal arm stabbed into the tree. Suddenly the tree dispersed into small bits of wood besides one last bit that was holding it up.

Elektra jumped over Deathstrikes leg landing on her feet. It was the small edge the tree needed. Silver Surfer flew up as he grabbed Angel's arm as he threw him behind oc jumped out of the tree as he pulled his tentacles back in a offensive approach. He landed on the branch as he threw his tentacles forward. Angel flew back as he tackled into Deathstrike, wich did not help she was as hard as concrete.

Suddenly the tree bent to its side. "Wow." Elektra and Deathstrike groaned in surprise as they both slid of the tree. Deathstrike swiftly landed on a tree as Elektra fell past her. Elektra pulled out her sai as she gripped onto it with her life barely staying on. Doc OC stabbed his tentacles on the tree climbing his way over but Angel and Silver Surfer just flew into the air. Elektra looked up in confidence as she saw the two villains climbing down for her. She smiled as she pulled her self up jumping off her sai picking it up.

She jumped up as she sliced Deathstrike stomach and spun around kicking Doc oc but he grabbed her kick throwing her into the tree. Elektra groaned in pain as suddenly everyone looked up hearing a yelp of warning from the tree above them. Elektra saw the tree coming as she quickly grabbed a branch pulling herself away from the tree. Doc oc spun his body of the tree grabbing one from a safe distance. Deathstrike climbed up it with no fear. Suddenly the yelping tree crashed into there's making them both start to tip. Elektra screeched a little, as the tree fell. Deathstrike though just jumped onto the tree that was falling down. She sliced her arm down as the claws flew for Elektra but suddenly a web caught her hand.

She turned around as suddenly Spiderman kicked her straight in the face. She fell of the tree being held up only by her hand as the tree kept falling.

Angel flew up as he kept going barely dodging each energy blast shot by Silver Surfer.

They both flew out of the trees reaching the sky as Angel quickly looked around. He saw the edge of the forest as he dove for it with Silver Surfer not far behind. They both dove threw the sky angel was flying torwards a city as he quickly flew over a bridge. Silver Surfer grinned as he flew both hands forward shooting a blast out. Angel quickly dodged as the energy blast exploded a parked car.

Angel flew past the car heading into the city flying for his life. Silver Surfer flew more energy blasts that crashed into buildings exploding half of it off. Angel flew till he suddenly past the stark tower. Tony was looking out his window as suddenly his building was blown out from the side. He flew flat onto his back looking up as he saw Angel and Silver pass him. "God damnit." He grumbled as he ran downstairs quickly jumping into his suite.

Silver Surfer and Angel flew as they ran into a building. Angel pulled his feet onto it running up the side flapping his wings. Silver Surfer flew forward but suddenly Iron Man tackled into him raging threw the entire building. He grabbed Silver Surfer with his metal hand as he threw him into the next building.

He kicked his rockets on holding him up as Angel did a back flip off the building gliding down to Iron Man as they both floated next to each other. "You owe me a new building." Stark told. "Fine." Angel told as they both flew forward.

Silver Surfer flew out as he glided threw both there bodies with out a touch. Iron Man and Angel turned around seeing the guy fly away. Iron Man held out his hand as a rocket suddenly shot out. Angel flew forward heading for the guy. Silver Surfer glided threw the building as Angel crashed threw the entire building. He crashed into a cubical as his body fell to the ground. He saw Silver Surfer getting away with the rocket after him. Angel then ran forward as he let his wings pull out crashing into the people and there work. He kept running till he reached the window as he jumped out of it.

Glass shattered around him as he flew forward for Silver Surfer. Silver Surfer was flying as he saw the rocket behind him. He quickly jerked to a stop as the rocket flew threw him being heat targeted it turned around aiming for Angel. Angel gasped as he flew over it barely missing the rocket. He then spun around tackling into Silver Surfer. He grabbed his arms as the rocket came back around.

He spun around holding Silver Surfer out to the rocket. The rocket suddenly tackled into Silver Surfer tackling them both down with the explosion. Silver Surfer groaned in pain as the hole in his stomach gruicamed with his pain. Suddenly the hole grew back leaving no marks of the rocket behind.

Angel caught his body as he looked up seeing Silver Surfer perfectly fine. "Are you kidding me." Angel growled as he flew forward. Silver Surfer smiled as suddenly Iron Man kicked into his temple. He threw Silver Surfer of his board as he tackled into a building. He fell from the building as his surf board suddenly jolted for his falling body. Silver Surfer started to make a scream but suddenly a web caught his fall springing him into the air. Silver Surfer landed on his surf board as he looked at the web on his arm. He then looked up seeing Venom. Venom smiled with his huge teeth as he pulled his body forward.

Elektra stood in the middle of the forest with Spiderman behind her. The two looked around with trees falling like dominoes around them. Elektra looked around as suddenly a tree flew threw the forest heading straight for them. Elektra and Spiderman looked at it, with tense bodies. Elektra suddenly jumped up jumping off the tree as she did a flip landing on the ground. Spiderman flung his body up.

Elektra looked up seeing Doc oc fly his tentacles for her. She quickly blocked with the side of her sai jumping an inch to the side. The tentacle missed her body as she looked up seeing two more strike up for her. She blocked on away with a swipe as she did a barrel roll over the next.

She landed on the ground as Deathstrike spun off a tree. Elektra blocked her claws as they barely touched her cheek. She then jumped up kicking her in the stomach jumping back. She landed on a branch looking down at them. Spider Man suddenly flew out of the tree above them as he wrapped a web around Doc oc's tentacles spinning around throwing him for Deathstrike. Deathstrike jumped out of the way as Doc oc landed in front of her. She quickly sliced the web as she ran forward.

Doc Oc threw the web off him as he saw Deathstrike run forward. Deathstrike ran up the branch as she landed in front of them. She sliced for Elektra as Elektra blocked jumping back. She then spun around swiping for Spider man. Spider man ducked under it as he spun a web around her claws. He jumped up as he threw her down. Deathstrike flew to the ground hearing a strong crunch snap out of her body as she hit the ground. Her body was pulled in a little from the inside as her eyes where shut in pain. Her ribs suddenly started to pull out healing. She smiled as she widened her eyes. Doc oc ran forward too as he slammed his tentacle into the tree stump.

The tree fell as Spider Man jumped off slinging webs at them. But Elektra jumped off landing on a tree. She grabbed the branch with her feet pulled up to it. She hung upside down in her glimmering red costume. Doc oc suddenly slammed his tentacle into the tree throwing it down. Elektra jumped off it landing on the ground. Spider man suddenly shot a web bullet into Doc oc throwing him forward. Death strike jumped over him as she swiped for Spider man. Spider man bent back as her claws flew over him. She suddenly stabbed her claws into his sholdier as she did a kart wheel over him. He screamed in pain as she kicked his back. She then threw him forward. He crashed into Elektra as the two skidded on the ground.

Iron Man punched Venom in the face but Venom just made a web on Iron man's arm as he pulled himself for Iron man kicking into his stomach. Iron man was thrown back as he hit another building. Angel punched into Venom's face as he threw a kick into his knees making him fall. Venom fell but made a web to grab himself as suddenly Silver Surfer flew past him making an energy blast that hit angel. Angel flew up as his feathers pulled off his wings but he quickly pulled his body straight. "Follow me." Angel told as he flew forward.

Iron man followed orders gliding after Angel. Silver Surfer shot blasts that suddenly stopped both there flying.

Iron man flew away as he grew angry. He suddenly spun around pulling a mechanical arm. He then shot five miscles out of his metal arm. Venom dodged them with Silver Surfer. The two kept flying forward as the miscles turned around gliding towards them.

Angel flew as he suddenly past the fantastic four tower. Torch saw them glide past them as they where gone suddenly a miscle his the tower exploding him out the window. He looked up seeing them fly away. "Flame on!" He screamed as his body flew into flames.

He spun around flying to the tower window. "Follow me." He shouted at the other three. He suddenly flew away as he headed for the other fliers. Sue Thing and Mr. Fantastic stopped at the edge looking at them fly away. "Come on." Sue told as she jumped off the tower making a force field hit the ground breaking her fall. Mr. Fantastic and Thing jumped out running after the flyers.

Elektra sliced threw Deathstrikes face as she grabbed her arm throwing her over her shoulder hearing another pop. She turned around as Spider Man was wrapping Doc oc to a tree. She smiled as she ran forward. She quickly stopped as suddenly a tree smashed in the ground in front of her. She gasped how close she was to death. Suddenly Deahtstrike sliced for her back as she bent forward with the claw slicing into the tree. She gasped as she put her hand on the tree running up Deathstrikes body. She jumped over the fallen tree as she landed on the grass.

Deathstrike jumped over it as she kicked for Elektra. Elektra jumped over it as she did a quick chicken kick flying her foot in front of Deathstrikes face. Deathstrike dodged as she sliced forward. Elektra did a back bend dodging. She quickly jumped over her arms landing on the grass as suddenly they heard another moan coming from a fallen tree. Elektra dove away as Deathstrike just held up her fingers as she jumped up spinning. She sliced a small hole threw the falling tree as she pulled her legs around the falling tree.

The tree jerked to a stop as it was held up by the other fallen tree. She quickly jumped off it landing in front of Elektra spinning in the air as she kicked into Elektra's jaw. Elektra flew in pain as she slammed into the ground.

Elektra groaned in pain as suddenly Deathstrike was tackled by Spider man. Doc oc though slammed out of the webs. Elektra looked up at him with a tired face as she jumped up running forward.

Spider man flew over Deathstrike as he punched swiftly into her back as he spun around grabbing her head as he pulled her back as he kneed into her back. Deathstrike groaned in pain but she quickly did a back flip over his arms as she spun around throwing him away.

Spiderman slammed into a tree. Elektra fought threw each tentacle as she elbowed into his stomach slamming her high heel into his stomach. Doc oc stepped back in pain as he looked up at her with an angry face. Elektra smiled as she got into a fighting pose.

Deathstrike ran forward for Elektra but was suddenly tackled bye Angel. Angel flew forward throwing her head into the ground as he kept flying crunching his head to the dirt.

Elektra sighed in relief as she saw Doc oc get tackled bye Iron man. She smiled as suddenly Venom dove down to her kicking into her stomach. Elektra flew back as she hit into the trees falling threw the branches.

Silver Surfer landed on the ground as he pulled his surf board over his body blocking the fire away. Torch landed as he blasted a fire out to Silver Surfer throwing him back. Spider man suddenly grabbed Silver Surfers leg as he pulled his face into the dirt.

Everyone faught threw the forest as the trees kept falling like dominoes. Till suddenly the rest of the Fantastic four ran into the forest. They smiled looking up as Mr. fantastic grabbed Silver Surfer throwing him into a tree. Silver Surfer tried to pull out a blast but it back fired exploding the tree wich caused five more to fall with it.

Invisible women went invisible as she ran forward punching into Venom's face throwing him to the ground as she then made a force field around him throwing him into the air to be tackled bye angel.

Everyone faught as Invisible women threw everyone around till suddenly Deathstrike ran forward tackling her back. Invisible women flew back sliding on the dirt as Deathstrike swiftly landed. She then looked up at Invisible Woman but Invisible women made a force field wrap around a tree as she pulled it off its hinges flying towards Deathstrike. Deathstrike dove away as the tree fell to the ground.

Suddnely Mystique jumped out of a tree. She landed in front of them. She shifted her body to Wolerine as she ran forward slicing for the thing. The thing took the hit as he threw a punch into her stomach. She flew back as she hit the ground but quickly looked up at him smiling. Toad then ran threw the forest as he flew his tongue out grabbing Iron man's arm throwing him onto his back.

Toad ran forward heading for the thing as mystique got up running forward too. Toad jumped up coughing his cement spit onto Thing's pulling his eyes shut. Mystique punched into him with Wolverines arms. She then became herself as she did a back flip throwing Thing back. Thing punched his face throwing the spit off. He looked up seeing Mystique smiling at him as she ran forward. Thing threw a punch but she jumped over it kicking into his back throwing him forward. Mystique ran forward as she did a back flip off spiderman kicking her heel into Mr. Fantastics chest.

They both fell to the ground as Toad jumped forward kicking off Elektra. He then landed on all fours running forward as he jumped up punching the human torch. Human torch wasn't wearing his suite so his clothes burned off but he always kept some fire pants on as he fought.

He then threw a blast forward as Everyone jumped out of the way, but Silver Surfer who returned the favor bye blasting energy at him. Torch was thrown back as he hit the tree.

Suddenly Bullseye ran into the fight throwing ninja stars at Elektra and Angel. Angel quickly dodged as Elektra did a back hand spring landing on the ground looking up at him. She gasped in fear as she ran away starting to fight Deathstrike but Bullseye kept running towards her.

Bullseye threw more ninja stars but Elektra dodged. As suddenly Toad threw his tongue around her arm. She looked up at her arm as suddenly she was thrown up into the flying threw each branch as Toad let go as she fell to the ground but was quickly saved bye Sue. The two girls looked up as Toad and Bullseye ran at them. Invisible women threw her chest out as a force field blasted out pulling into the two. They both flew back as Toad did a back flip jumping off a tree diving forward. Elektra greeted him with a kick as he was thrown back onto the ground. Bullseye ran forward throwing a ninja star. Elektra gasped as a force field blocked her. She then ran forward as she stabbed for Bullseye.

A giant sand storm slowly fueled the forest with confusion. Everyone stopped fighting as they looked at the mysterious cloud of sand. Suddenly Sand Man appeared out of it as he stopped the storm as each grain of sand returned to his body.

He smiled as he threw his fists forward. He dove the hard sand into Mr. fantastic as he was thrown back. Torch threw fire out as it blasted onto the trees making a giant fire.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

This fight is supposed to be a riot so if it seems like that review and also add people you want to be in the story they don't even have to be marvel. They can be from Mario to Matrix wow those both start with ms ha ha m and m but say who you want to fight.


	2. Chapter 2 winnas

Lkay thanks for the review and I hate dictionaries so can you tell me what riot means. But either way here you go. But if you want to know why they are all fighting, you will see.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sand man looked at everyone as he slowly shifted his body to sand. He suddenly shot himself forward in a sand storm. He shifted his body back together as he tackled into Spider man punching his body.

Spider Man flew back smacking into a tree as Thing ran forward, quickly bashing for Sand Man. The punch went threw sand man as his body grew back Sand man then flew a kick that didn't do anything to thing. Thing then saw the opening as he threw his fists forward. It hit Sand Man throwing him back.

Suddenly everyone looked back at there opponent running for them fighting. Angel threw a punch for Venom but Venom ducked under it jumping up as he kicked into Angel, Angel flew back but caught himself as he threw another kick that Venom dodged, he then spun around throwing his wings out as they smacked into Venom throwing back. Venom quickly slid on the mud as he jumped off his back sliding in the sand. The ocean was laid out behind him as he lay out of the edge of the forest. Angel flew out tackling for him but Venom quickly dodged as he threw a punch that Angel blocked the two stood in the sand blocking and throwing punches.

Bullseye looked at Angel as he quickly threw a ninja star. The ninja star flowed out as it reached the edge of the forest but was quickly smacked down bye a sai. Elektra then grabbed her sai looking up at him. They only stood still for a second before suddenly people attacked, them.

Elektra was suddenly tackled bye toad. She flew back hitting a tree dropping her sai's as she quickly kicked his balls throwing her arms out pulling him away. She then threw his body into the tree.

Toad groaned in pain as he suddenly ran up the tree doing a back flip. He landed as he looked at her punching into her back. Elektra fell to the ground in pain. Then Toad runaway fighting Angel.

Iron man punched Doc oc's tentacle away hearing the metal scream as he jumped forward pulling up his legs as he blasted his fire boots out throwing Doc oc back he did a back flip as he swiftly landed looking up as he saw Mystique run up to him. He threw his hand out throwing a rocket at her. He then heard a tree moan looking up as he jumped away safely.

Mystique became Iron man as the rocket rocketed off her body she then did a front flip over the fallen tree kicking Iron man back. Iron man rolled on the ground as she looked behind her but suddenly got punched in the face bye air. She looked confused as suddenly a force field hit her jaw throwing her into a back flip. She landed on her stomach as she coughed in pain. She then looked up seeing Invisible women become un invisible. She ran forward blasting a force field over her stomach as she ran forward blasting into Mystique as she crushed her threw the fallen tree throwing small bits of wood everywhere. She then stopped running as Mystique started to fall but she then stomped her foot throwing her back off of her.

Invisible women suddenly saw Sand Man run for him as she suddenly dropped into the splits as he threw a giant sand punch at her. It blew over her head as she then put her hands on the ground putting a force field over her foot as she spun it into his foot throwing him to the ground. His body became sand as she stood up but he suddenly tackled his body into her. She flew back onto the ground with Sand man over her as he made a spear out of his arm. He threw it down as she screamed but suddenly an arm wrapped around it throwing it into sand. It sprayed onto Sue as threw Sand man on his back.

He then did a front flip smashing his long arm onto his face. Sand Man fell to the ground in pain as Sue wrapped a force field around him suddenly throwing his body to a tree. His body sprayed into sand. Sue smiled at reed as suddenly Bullseye threw some ninja stars at them.

Sue suddenly made a force field as it blocked them. Reed then wrapped his arm around a tree as Sue dropped the force field he spun his body around suddenly smashing his heel into Bullseyes jaw throwing him back onto a tree. Bullseye groaned in pain as Reed ran forward leaving Sue to fight against Mystique.

But reed threw a punch into his jaw as the assassin flew a kick into his balls throwing Reed away. He smiled as he stomped on Reeds rib cage hearing a squish sound that made scream in pain.

Bullseye smiled as suddenly Thing tackled into him. Thing rolled on the ground with bullseye as he threw Bullseye off him, thing suddenly punched into his jaw till he heard a snap that made him scream in pain.

He smiled as he looked up suddenly seeing Toad jump onto him. Toad stuck onto his body as Thing tried to smash him with his fist but Toad jumped off him making him smash his hard fist onto himself. He then landed very nimble like as he wrapped his tongue around Thing's foot pulling it back throwing Thing flat on his back.

Toad smiled as he jumped over Thing landing as he spat his hard cement out onto Torch. It landed on his face as Torch fell back with the cement blocking his breathe. He screamed in pain and fear as he suddenly Closed his eyes throwing fire around his face. The cement actually melted in his small supernova as he jumped forward yelling flame on as he tackled Toad in the air. He lit his hands on fire as Toad screamed in pain, he then smashed him on top of a tree as he then dropped Toad making him smash his body on the branches breaking threw the hard wood.

Torch flew down as the fire consumed his whole body as he landed making it only his pants again as suddenly Venom smashed his fists into Torch as he glided bye. Torch spun in the air landing straight on his face as he slowly got up but Venom dove out of the tree again this time with the web around his feat as he grabbed Torchs face flying forward as he threw Torch forward to smash into a tree.

Torch fell to the ground as he coughed in pain starting to lose the fires strength. Venom let go of the web as he spun to his feat. He then looked up seeing Spiderman do a bunch of front flips off a top of a tree. He smashed his heal down as Venom did a back flip barely dodging. Spiderman then did an extra flip kicking again but Venom jumped back dodging as he spun around flinging a web onto Spidermans face spinning around as he threw him into the ground.

Spiderman hit the ground as he jumped up to his feat throwing the web off his face grabbing Venom as he smashed his forehead into Venoms nose hearing a pop as he then tripped him spinning his foot around. He landed as he threw his webs onto Venom then looked up as Deathstrike jumped out of the tree.

She landed as she swiped for his face but he quickly dodged. He bent back dodging as she then jumped up spinning her foot around smashing it into his chest smashing him on the ground. She then grabbed his shoulder as she spun around throwing him across the forest smashing his body on a tree.

She smiled turning around as suddenly Angel tackled into her stomach as the two flew up into a falling tree as Angel left her underneath the falling tree, she slowly spun around as she landed starting to flip away but suddenly the tree smashed her body onto the ground.

Angel smiled as he then got smashed with a blast that threw him into another tree throwing the top off to fall to the riot underneath them.

Angel fell to the ground as Silver Surfer got ready to do another blast but suddenly, Elektra jumped out of the branches. She then landed on his board as she jumped up spinning a kick into his jaw spinning him around but spun the board around to throwing her off it as she nimbley landed on a branch on the tree as Silver Surfer spun out of control for a little while.

Mystique punched into Angel throwing him back as she did a back flip off him swiping her foot down Sue's body throwing her back. She landed as she glided her hands up then suddenly she was thrown into the air. Jean grey jumped behind a tree as Mystique fell from the sky.

Jean grey then spun around as she punched her arms out throwing mystique into a tree. Mystique fell down as her body smacked into the hard earth hearing her groan. Jean Grey smiled as she saw Bullseye throw some ninja stars at her she smiled as she lifted up her hands blocking them in thin air as they fell to the ground. She smiled as she grabbed his arm with her powers spinning her around as she threw him onto Deathstrike throwing the two onto the ground. Invisible women ran from behind her as she blasted two force fields into Silver Surfer and Toad throwing the two threw the forest.

Angel fought against silver surfer as Silver surfer threw a blast throwing him back as he smacked onto the ground finally unconscious. He would soon be followed Elektra Thing and Invisible women.

The four lay on the ground unconscious while Spderman looked at them filled with rage now as he spun his web around a tree gliding forward. His body dove over Silver Surfer, Doc oc and Toad. He landed seeing Deathstrike as he slammed his foot into her stomach. He then did a back flip spinning his foot over her head as he slammed his foot to the side making her head snap to the side.

She fell to the ground. As her neck started to pop back into place but Spiderman wrapped his web around her body throwing her up into a tree. She smacked into it making her neck go back down as he wrapped her body tightly against the tree as he then jolted them around her arms forcing them down. She wasn't getting up from that, or down. Lol.

Bullseye threw more ninja stars at Jean as she did a sommersault barely dodging some. She then jumped up as she spun her body around grabbing the stars as she landed she spun them back twitching her fingers as one hit Bullseyes hand throwing him back as it stabbed into a tree. She then threw one more as it stabbed into his ear.

He screamed in pain as he didn't dare to move from the tree. Jean grey looked behind her as suddenly Mystique kicked into her face. She stepped back in pain as her ponytail whipped across her face. She looked forward as she suddenly threw her powers at Mystique but Mystique became her and used the same thing blocking it as she did a back flip becoming Cyclops as she threw a blast at her.

She flew back as her body rolled hitting a tree as she groaned in pain. Mystique smiled in Cyclops face. Suddenly Torch flew up behind her throwing a blasts as she did a front flip landing on her hands as she threw the beams up to Torch throwing him back. He hit a tree as he groaned in pain making it start on fire. His body flipped threw the trees starting them on fire as Mystique ran up to the tree running up the side as she did a back flip smacking his body onto the ground.

His body hit the ground as his fire slowly died away leaving him laying there unconscious. Mystique landed as her body became herself once more. She looked around as suddenly Spiderman grabbed her body in between his legs as he glided up smashing her body onto a tree as he did a back flip landing on the tree as he looked behind him suddenly seeing Sand man throw a bunch of Sand darts at him.

Spiderman suddenly ran up the tree as he ran on the bottom of a tree dodging each one. Sand man kept throwing till suddenly Iron man punched threw his stomach throwing his arms up throwing Sand man into Sand.

Sand man quickly became himself again as Iron man aimed a missile straight at his head as he threw a missile out exploding it. His head exploded into sand as he became himself but Spiderman wrapped a web around his head as he flipped over him rolling on the ground throwing him across the ground as Sand man got close to the beach.

Jean grey got what he was trying to do as she used her powers as she spun around throwing him into the water. His body became mud as he splashed out.

Jean grey sighed loudly in tiredness already as she looked behind her seeing that everyone else was unconscious. "Come on, we have to get everyone out of here before they wake up." She told as she quickly pulled up her phone.

"Storm I found angel but you need to bring the jet to my location, hurry." Jean told as she suddenly hung up pulling her hands out as she floated Elektra and Thing up as she ran to the beach sweetly putting them on the ground.

"Come on help me." She told as Iron man quickly grabbed Sue and Angel pulling them up to the beach. Spiderman grabbed Reed slowly dragging him as he pulled him on the beach. Iron man pulled Torch and Elektra onto the beach as the jet slowly reached them.

They quickly loaded everyone on as Storm quickly drove the jet away.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ok that's it for the first fight tell me mash ups you want.


End file.
